Your Body Is Wonderland
by CullenKid1120
Summary: Just a bit of Alice and Bella fluff. This fic is going to be all about some important and some random moments in Alice and Bella's relationship. Feel free to read. :
1. Don't Be Scared

Title: Your Body is Wonderland  
Author: CullenKid1120  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Alice/Bella  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer  
Chapter One: Don't be Scared

Her arms were wrapped around me tight, holding me close to her icy body. Our foreheads were pressed together lightly as we stared into each other's eyes. Hers were a beautiful butterscotch. So lovely.

"Bella," She whispered, sending pleasant tingles down my spine. Our lips brushed, just barely, when she said my name. My eyes dropped shut as I took in a staggering breath.

"I love you," I replied, placing a sweet peck on her lips once, twice, a third time.

Her sweet breath wafted across my face, dancing past my nose. It was intoxicating. A cold hand brushed my cheek, raising the hairs on the back of my neck, continuing across my bottom lip before stopping to brush a cluster of stray bangs behind my ear.

"You are my life now." The rain tapped softly on Alice's window, blending smoothly with the music spinning softly from her record player.

My breathtaking little pixie leaned forward slowly, lazily, as she captured my aching lips, running her tongue across my bottom lip slowly before pulling back and returning her forehead to mine. I traced the planes of her flawless face with painstaking detail. My eyes swept over the small dimple on her left cheek that appeared when she smiled.

I closed my eyes again, just breathing her in. I could feel Alice's eyes on me, like mine had been on her. I could imagine her molten gold eyes studying my features, her gaze so full of love despite my imperfections. She raised a finger to my eyelid, collecting an eyelash. I stayed completely still as Alice shifted, positioning her lips just inches from my ear.

"Make a wish," She whispered huskily, raising her finger to my mouth. I dragged my lips over the shell of her ear, smiling inwardly as I felt my vampire shudder from the contact.

"It already came true," I murmured back, blowing the eyelash to the floor with a quick exhalation of breath. I pressed my lips softly to the tip of her finger, then her eyelids. I moved down to her little pointed nose, then both cheeks, and finally, her electric lips. Our teeth clashed together, nipping at each other eagerly.

Her tongue pushed past my lips, quickly finding my own. Alice picked me up easily, relocating us to her soft, king sized bed, never breaking our kiss. I felt my weight moving backwards before connecting with the mattress. My hands roamed her sides, sliding up to tangle in her soft, black spikes.

"Bella," Alice moaned, her voice laced with whine. "We can't." She promptly lifted her light frame off of me, my chest rising and falling quickly as I struggled to catch my breath.

I sighed softly, stealing a glance Alice as she paced by the window. Music still filled the room, quite ironic during our current situation. The moonlight sparkled off of her pale skin, casting small rays on the nearby windowpane. She ran a small hand through her hair, now even more disheveled than before.

I crept up behind her, wrapping my arms around her slight waist as she stood at the window, looking out at the full moon. Her hands covered mine; a sharp contrast. Fire and ice. My chin came to rest on her shoulder. I could feel the chill of her skin through the thin cotton shirt she was wearing. After a few strained moments I felt her body relax into my hold.

"You're so warm," Alice cooed, leaning her head back so our cheeks were touching.

"When?" I asked simply. She turned around in the circle of my arms, reaching up to clasp her hands behind my neck.

"I don't know. You know I want to, Bells, I just… don't know if I have enough restraint." She pinched the bridge of her nose, becoming tense again. "I don't know if I'm strong enough." The last part came out as a whisper.

"Alice, besides Carlisle, you are the most controlled out of all the Cullens."

"Bella you don't understand."

"Then help me too. Help me to understand, Al."

She sighed. "When we become…aroused… our thirst becomes so much more unbearable. Your blood, it sings to me _so_ loudly. I can't risk losing control, even for a second. If I ever hurt you, I couldn't..I couldn't live with myself." She dropped her head, staring at the hardwood floors.

"Alice," I prodded, lifting her chin with my finger. I waited until her eyes met mine. They were a deep amber, slowly fading back to their usual golden color. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "I know you would never hu -"

She opened her mouth to interrupt. I shook my head, placing a finger to her cold lips.

"Shh. Just listen. I know you would never hurt me, but if you aren't comfortable with this then we'll wait. I'll wait as long as you need me to. I'll wait until you change me if that's what it takes. But I know you won't hurt me. I trust you."

I waited as she searched my eyes before fixing her gaze on our feet once more. When she looked up again, her irises were a smoldering black.

"I'm not promising anything, but, we can try." I brushed a lock of hair out of her face, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Bella," I silenced her with another, slightly rougher, kiss.

"Don't be afraid, Alice. We belong together."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was really short. The next ones won't be so small, I promise! I hope you enjoyed reading. Feel free to review/criticize. I can handle it. :) Thanks for checking my story out.

The song Alice and Bella were listening to is Lovers by Arctic Monkeys.

Check it out here: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=SniqFvXHdcg&feature=PlayList&p=0DC47D734D99F69D&index=0 Make sure to replace the (dot)s with regular dots like this -- .


	2. Your Body is Wonderland

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/added me to their story alerts or favorites!! I'm glad you like it, or, at least, didn't hate it. Without further ado, here is chapter two. Haha that rhymed.

Title: Your Body is Wonderland  
Author: CullenKid1120  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Alice/Bella  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer  
Chapter Two: You Body is Wonderland

"Don't be afraid, Alice. We belong together," I whispered, my voice wavering as her soft fingers stroked my cheek.

"Forever." She leaned her head down and touched her lips to mine with an unrestrained passion; a passion I returned without hesitation. My body ached for her hands, her mouth, her tongue. I kissed her with all I had; leaving every strand of love I had for the goddess in front of me on her lips. My tongue swiped across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obeyed, slightly parting her mouth in a smile as our tongues danced together, both dueling for dominance.

I pulled back for air, gasping as I inhaled as much as I could. Alice moved her icy lips to my neck, then to my pounding pulse point. She drew in a deep breath, letting out a small groan as the scent of my blood washed over her. Moving her hands to my hips, she went completely still, cutting off her breathing. I waited patiently as she tried to regain control of her hunger.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly after a few moments; her chest had begun to rise and fall again. I shook my head.

"It's fine. Take as long as you need." I ran a hand through her hair, letting a small smile spread across my lips.

"You're beautiful," Alice murmured, staring deep into my eyes. A blush crept up, coloring my cheeks in a deep red. Her eyes clouded over again, morphing into a pitch black. Her nostrils flared out, teeth dripping wet with venom. Before I could blink she was across the room, breathing in short, shallow breaths. Even from over here I could tell her tiny fists were balled into fists, causing her already pale hands to turn an even more ghostly shade of alabaster.

"Alice, I." She held up a finger, silencing me. "Sorry," I muttered, lowering my eyes to study the light pink bedding I was perched on.

"Don't be…Don't be sorry. I just need. A minute." I nodded as she bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes still tightly shut.

"Al, we can stop. We don't have to, forget I mentioned it. Let's just listen to some music, come on." I patted the bed, sitting up Indian style, still studying the design on Alice's bedspread. A loud sound jolted me out of my thoughts as the window was opened, sliding roughly against itself. When my head snapped up, Alice had me pinned against the wall, her body pressed tightly against mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I winced at her usage of my full name; she only used it when she was serious, "I want you so bad." I gulped a little too loudly, thankful for the breeze that carried some of my scent out into the night air. The intensity of Alice's eyes, the smell of her breath against my face, the feeling of her body against mine; it was all too much. My mind fogged over a little bit.

"I'm right here," I breathed out slowly, feeling myself become wet. She tilted her head towards me, placing sloppy kisses along my jaw line and down to my neck. I fell back against the mattress, pulling her down by the collar with me. I threaded my hands through her hair, a small moan escaping my lips as her hips canted down, grinding against mine slowly.

Alice pulled away, creating enough room between us to lift my shirt off before tossing it somewhere on the floor. She tensed a little as my skin continued to heat up, my pulse thundering. I dragged my hand across her body, coaxing her to relax.

"You okay?" I asked breathlessly, moaning again as she gave me my answer with another jerk of her hips.

Alice quickly tore off her shirt as I fumbled with the belt on her jeans, pulling them down so they rode low on her petite hips. She wiggled the rest of the way out of them before leaving a trail of kisses down to the button of my pants. My back arched up, making it easier for her to divest me. She squirmed back up my body, connecting out lips once more. I snagged her bottom lip between my teeth, biting down softly on the hard flesh. My fingers skillfully unhooked her bra, letting it drop to reveal her perfect breasts.

My breath hitched in my throat as she snuck a hand beneath the fabric covering my chest, swiftly ripping it in two with a flick of her wrist.

"That's one way to do it," I chuckled, leaning up to capture her lips again.

"Mm," she agreed against my mouth, rolling my hard nipples between her fingers. I gasped at the contact, sliding my hand down her chiseled stomach. I continued lower, dipping my hand into her panties, surprised at how damp they were.

"God, you're so wet," I mused, working my fingers around her dripping core. She let out a hiss, pinching my nipples harder.

"Fuck, Bella," she moaned, dropping her head to envelope my breast with her mouth, manipulating it in the most pleasurable way. I pushed against her body, pleased when she got the message and let me turn us over. Alice hitched her leg onto my hip, pushing my panties down with her foot. Our bodies were meshed together; a perfect fit. I moved lower, stopping to play with her breasts for just a moment. I had a different destination.

"Let me know if it gets to be too much," I said to my little pixie, looking up at her beautiful face. She smiled down at me, raising her hips to make it easier to drag her thong down her lean legs.

I crawled back up to give her another kiss on the lips before working my way back down to her glistening sex. I laid kisses down her stomach, dipping my tongue into her navel before continuing south. More kisses were strewn about on her inner thighs, teasing her.

"Bella," she said breathily, guiding my head back between her legs. I dragged the flat of my tongue over her waiting core. My eyes rolled back in my head as I tasted her, lapping up all her sweet juices. She tasted fucking amazing. Spreading her lips for better access, I massaged her clit with the tip of my tongue, experimenting with different pressures and speeds. "Oh God, Bells," Alice cried, dragging her nails down my back roughly, but not enough to draw blood.

I could feel myself becoming more and more aroused as I took in her response to my touch. I positioned a finger at her entrance, pushing in. I moved in and out of her slowly, penetrating as deep as I could. A strangled cry came from Alice's lips as I added another digit, gradually increasing my speed. Her body writhed beneath me, her muscles straining as I entered her in time with the flicks of my tongue. Her moans and gasps filled the room, growing louder and more frequent. Her soft inner walls clenched at my fingers, letting me know she was close. I added another finger, stretching her out fully. With one last pump of my fingers she let go, letting her orgasm take over with one last yell of my name. I continued to lick at her as she rode out her orgasm, collecting every last drop of her delicious juices. I shimmied back up her body with a grin, pecking her sweetly on the lips. She pulled me in again, tasting herself on my lips.

Alice flipped us over, rolling her hips against mine, reigniting the spark in my sex. I was still heavily aroused, my wetness dripping down my thighs. She repositioned herself so our clits were touching, rubbing up against each other roughly. Her eyes peered into mine, our gaze never faltering as she began to thrust against me. Her pace began to build as she drove against my sex with more force. My eyes dropped shut as she took my nipple back between her index and thumb, working my body in the most pleasurable way. I felt her lips on my neck, licking and sucking and kissing my tingling skin.

"Alice," I groaned, gasping as she quickened her pace again. With every pump of her strong hips our clits clashed together, creating a delicious friction that never failed to make me moan. I could feel the pit of my stomach tightening; I was close. "Alice, baby, oh God that feels amazing. Don't stop."

"I'm close, Baby," she replied, her hips were moving in a frenzied rush, slamming our bodies against the bed again and again.

"I want to come with you." Alice grabbed the headboard, breaking off fragments of wood as she dug her fingers into it, speeding up once again; my hips raised to meet hers on every thrust. I was teetering on the edge. She canted her sex against mine once. Twice. A third time before…

"Oh, fuck," We both screamed as our orgasms took over, crashing through our bodies in harmony. Our hips continued grinding on their own accord as we rode the intense wave of pleasure out, finally collapsing back to the mattress in a sweaty heap.

Alice rolled off of me, pulling my limp body against her side. After a few minutes of silence she looked over at me and smiled.

"I love you," she drawled slowly, lazily.

"I love you, too," I replied, still slightly breathless. The rain had picked up, falling faster outside the window.

"Damn that was good," Alice sighed suddenly, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah," I laughed, watching my beautiful girl's eyes dance with joy.

"Wanna do it again?"

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the length, but this chapter was just about their first time. And the fact that my dad is yelling at me to go to bed and I wanted to get this up tonight. Anyway, enough with the babbline! This chapter's song is Hold You in My Arms by Ray LaMontagne. Check it out at http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rSLQMNFdEf0&feature=PlayList&p=0DC47D734D99F69D and, as always, replace the (dot)s with actual .s. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
